Una Muñeca Más
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Esa no es Sapphire, esa campeona que acaba de salir por la puerta, es simplemente una muñeca de cerámica, como las que dejaba su madre en la mesa del comedor. Pero ella estaba rota. Y una vez rota, ni con el mejor pegamento volvería a ver como antes. [Viñeta][FranticShipping].


_Ahora no diré nada, pero asumo que este es el resultado bizarro en el que estoy filtrando mis emociones emo._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Amores, pokémon no es mío._

_**Advertencias: **__FranticShipping [Ruby & Sapphire].drama. Mangaverse. Posible OoC. _

_**Nota adicional: **__No me gusta mucho escribir del manga, y los pocos que he escrito, tienen a Yellow. Supongo que esto lo hice así, porque en Gameverse se vería muy_ _depresivo y no podría sacar una línea conexa muy fácilmente. Por cierto, defenestrar, es lanzar por una ventana.(?)._

* * *

Sapphire ahora era la nueva campeona. Una tarea dura y difícil, pero lo suficiente extenuante como para sacar de su mente la imagen de Ruby, que persistía a cada segundo, recordándole los días, las semanas, los meses, los años de preocupación que vivió mientras lo conocía.

Ella sabía que Ruby era un imbécil—podía notarlo cuando tocaban _ese _tema. Su ceño se fruncía, y sus orbes rubíes se oscurecían un poco más. Ya después de haber conocido a Emerald, Sapphire era plenamente consciente de que jamás sería correspondida por el coordinador.

Aún ahora, tratando de no pensar en él, las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas con una lentitud que llega a despreciar rápidamente, chocando contra el suelo con un corto y extraño sonido, como cuando inflas un globo, de esos pequeños, muy pequeños, y lo aprietas entre tus dedos, haciéndolo explotar.

_Plop._

Se derrumba, porque Sapphire no es de hierro. Hasta las más grandes metrópolis colapsan tarde o temprano. Cae de rodillas en su lugar de campeona, y las manos se dirigen rápidamente a sus ojos, intentando impedir que las gotas saladas sigan cayendo. No lo puede evitar.

Lo detesta.

Sin poder evitarlo, su memoria trae uno de esos recuerdos amargos y ácidos, en el que Ruby la trataba como si fuera una muñeca, un maniquí más para probar sus vestidos, y ella, furiosa, le gritó que lo odiaba. Un sollozo sacude sus hombros bruscamente.

_Plop._

Detesta que Ruby piense que él es el dueño de su corazón, aún cuando ni ella misma lo sabe. No sabe a quién pertenece su corazón—un pensamiento estúpido le hace creer que quizás no tiene corazón. Los pokémon están en sus pokébolas, preocupados, angustiados porque jamás han visto a su entrenadora tan... rota. No salen. Tienen miedo.

Sapphire ha madurado, lo suficiente como para no gritar como una desaforada o golpear a las personas sin motivo alguno. Creció, ganando las miradas impresionadas de los jóvenes que pensaron que esa niña enojona y salvaje jamás se convertiría en una mujer.

Pero igual lo sigue detestando.

_Plop._

Imagina que Ruby seguro está en la guarida secreta que ambos solían compartir, y en la cual no hay ninguna de las cosas de ella. La entrenadora se ha apartado del moreno lo suficiente, como para no verlo a pesar del reducido tamaño de Hoenn, apenas un archipiélago. Más es así, mientras que Ruby se pasea por los concursos en tierra firme, ella se aisla de la sociedad, en la cima del edificio de la Élite.

Incluso cuando se ve en la necesidad de saludar a los líderes de gimnasio, amigos, compañeros, incluso Wally. A Ruby lo evita.

Se seca las lágrimas con el reverso de la mano y, con gesto pesado, se quita la capa que Wallace le obliga a usar mientras está allí—"para que te veas tan increíble como yo" le dice. Los pasos resuenan cada vez que baja los escalones.

Una gota se desliza por su nariz.

_Plop._

Pasa al lado de aquellos a los que considera sus amigos, sonriéndoles amigable. Saben que está herida, pero no mencionan palabra al respecto.

Silba y casi enseguida, saliendo de entre la maleza, llega Pilo, dejando que ella suba a su lomo. Le murmura una ciudad al azar, y el pokémon hace caso inmediato a la orden.

Llega a Ciudad Arborada, justo frente al gimnasio de la localidad. Sin dudarlo, entra, esquivando a los retadores y pasando directamente hacia Winona, que acomoda las plumas de su Algaria con cuidado y dedicación.

—¿Sapphire?

Y ya la niña llora contra su pecho, abrazándola con fuerza, desahogándose con alguien más, murmurando cosas que no tienen sentido alguno, pero la hacen sentir mejor. Entonces se separa de la líder, sintiendo cómo los dedos delicados de la mayor se deslizan por sus mejillas, dando una mirada aprobatoria cuando no hay rastros de lágrimas en el rostro de ella.

La puerta se abre, con un sonido rechinante.

—... Oye, Winona, ¿no crees que podrías envia...?—Ruby deja la pregunta al aire. Observando a Sapphire junto a la novia de su mentor. Su rostro está contraído en una mueca de sorpresa, las manos le tiemblan ligeramente—. Sapphire—sale de sus labios.

La castaña no contesta, sino que se levanta con prisa y camina en dirección hacia la salida del gimnasio. La mano enguantada de Ruby se lo evita, aunque es plenamente consciente de que todavía puede lanzarlo por una ventana—defenestrar, aprendió el significado hace unos días.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Y se marcha.

Los ojos rojizos brillan con culpa. Él carga sobre sus hombros la razón del comportamiento de Sapphire.

La convirtió en una muñeca que finge que no siente nada. En alguien que sufre en silencio y solo se deja ver por unos pocos. Esa no es Sapphire, esa campeona que acaba de salir por la puerta, es simplemente una muñeca de cerámica, como las que dejaba su madre en la mesa del comedor. Pero ella estaba rota.

Y una vez rota, ni con el mejor pegamento volvería a ver como antes.

* * *

"_¡Yo no soy un maniquí más!¡Te odio, porque no te diste cuenta de que te amaba!¡Te odio, te odio!"._

"_¿Me amas?"_

"_No, yo te amaba. Ahora simplemente no eres nadie para mí, Ruby"._

* * *

_Ah, su mae' Lo destruí, destruí al Frantic. Son libres de matarme si quieren. _

_Bueno, supongo que esto me lo gano por leer cosas que sabía me harían llorar. _

_Trataré de enmendar mis errores escribiendo fics con temáticas de abrazos con fics tradicionales. ¡Ya verán!  
…_

_eh.._

_¿los hice llorar?_

… _yo lloré..._

_*__**Ravie se deprime porque su vecino-amigo awesome que usa palabras complicadas ya no le habla y siempre dice que es tonta*.**__ Según mi perspectiva, los chicos son más complicados que un rubik de veinte colores. ;-; _

_**~Ravie.**_


End file.
